The Myth
by SSarah
Summary: The first fanfic of Sarah: The Myth begins....


I don't have any friends. I don't want any friends. I have a gift. I don't want any gift. If I didn't have a gift, I would have liked to have friends. I can hear what people think. That's my gift. My mother thought it is a gift. I don't think it's a gift. That's why I don't have any friends. I know what they are thinking. I know what they are thinking about me. Every day I go to work, but I don't like it. It's not cosy. Other people think it is. They don't tell me that. They don't tell others. They only think about it. Now I have vacation, and I'm on my way to the supermarket to quickly buy something for dinner. My boyfriend is at home. He is my only friend. He does not know anything about my gift. We live together in a small appartment. We are still looking for something bigger. I am going into the supermarket and remain standing near the soups. I hear someone talk in the same pathway I'm standing in. "Leo should ask the Elders about that." Elders? Never heard of.I turn around to see who was saying that. There are two women, maybe both a bit older then me. They look straight at me. I quickly turn around again, with my nose pointed to the soups. I can hear one of them thinking, but she also says it to the other woman: 'That's her, that's who I saw. We should follow her until. I can't speak here. From the corners of my eyes I see them both leaving the pathway. I grab two chickensoups, and decide to buy the rest of the groceries in another supermarket. Quickly I walk towards the regester, to pay for my soup. "There, with the blue cote on." hear I say the same woman. I start looking around, but I don't see the two women. 'Pfooh, that was close.' After paying for my things I quickly walk away. I hold a taxi, because it's a long walk to the other supermarket, and at least I'll get rid of these weird women. When I arrive at the supermarket, I can hear them again. "There!" Then I see them running at me. I run away from them. 'What do they want from me?' Behind me they are shouting: "Wait! Stop!" I run into an ally, and suddenly there is a man standing in front of me. He quickly grabs to my throat, and his hand turns hot. I can feel my skin burn. Suddenly the man doesn't move anymore. I can get myself out of the strong grip. I cough, and I can feel my throat burning severly. The women stand behind me. I turn around. I can hear one of the women thinking: 'Oh, my God, this is severe!' The same woman starts shouting: "Leo!...Leo!" Behind the women there is a swirl of white and blue lights, and suddenly there is a man. Quickly he walks to me. I am scared, and take a step back. The next moment the women are standing closer to me. 'She is better.' The man thinks. Carefully I touch my throat, and notice it's not burned anymore. I look surprised at them, and start mumbling: "What...What happened?" One of the women answers: "Come with us, then we'll all explain it to you. Just take his hand." The man stretches out his hand to me. 'Please take my hand.' I carefully lay my hand in his.  
  
Grabbing his hand he leads me to a house. I look up hazily, wondering who these women are.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you following me?"  
  
"There is something we need to tell you, and we are not sure how you will take it..."  
  
I look up confused and frightened. "What do you want? If it's money, here take my wallet..."  
  
"We don't want money."  
  
"What is it then?" I ask.  
  
"We are here to protect you. We know it sounds weird but we are here to protect you."  
  
"Wait a minute...You are really crazy. Protect me? Protect me from what?? I'm not in any danger... why would I need protection? It's not like I have some hidden destiny or some hidden lineage. Why would I need protection?" The man waited a minute and I could see him swallow. "Come into the manor, we'll tell you." Now I came this far, I just had to go. It changed my life.  
  
I walked into the house, and we bumped into two other women. One with kind of orange hair, and one with really black hair. They gave me a hand while I heard there thoughts. It were Paige and Prue. Their thoughts were neutral, they were checking me, but I believe I don't got all thoughts through. We sat down in a light room. And the others told them there names. Phoebe, Piper and the man was Leo. They had to tell me something. But I already knew, I heard the vision of Phoebe all the time. Again and again, it was like nothing else was in her head.  
  
My hands were getting sweaty, although they were cold. I folded them together. The premenition became stronger. I closed my eyes and I saw it. I knew why they were here. Why I was here. Now, today. I heard a far voice, through the premenition: 'Is she okay?' Then louder: "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes, and saw Piper a bit worried looking at me. "You look a little pale."  
  
Suddenly several voices hit my hearing: ' Is she okay?' 'She isn't okay.' 'Not at all okay.' 'She looks terrible.'  
  
I closed my eyes again, hoping that everything would go away. I didn't want this. I never asked for this. The premenition began to rule again. I sqeezed my eyes, and a terrible noise went through my mind. I opened my eyes to get rid of the noise. No manor. A room. My room. My bedroom. I was sitting on the cold floor of my bedroom.  
  
Peace came over me. No sounds. Just my own thoughts. Strangely enough there was no panic. Although I just moved from one place to the other. I tried to reset my thoughts.  
  
A demon. That is what he was. The premenition. What was the premenition? What was all of this? Where was the manor? Where was I? I was tired. I just had to sleep, although the day had just begun. Did it just begun? What time is it? Slowly I drifted away, and I fell a sleep on the ground.  
  
A hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes to awake from a restless dream. "Goodmorning sunshine." 'Why is she lying on the floor?' It was my boyfriend, Evan. I moaned and turned on my back. I noticed that there was a blanket on me. "Are you alright? Why are you lying on the floor?" I didn't answer. I didn't feel like answering this. I stood up and I stumbled to the bathroom while the worried thoughts of Evan were rambling in my mind. Gently I closed the door behind me and locked it. I really didn't feel like socializing now. I looked in the mirror to see a face of tiredness. Suddenly there were little lights of blue and white appearing behind me. I turned around and Leo appeared. I didn't panic. So tired as I was, I just accepted it. I knew why he was here, I knew what he wanted. So, again, I took his hand. We appeared in the kitchen of the manor. All the women were there too. A tangle of thoughts hit my mind. I couldn't take this anymore. "Stop thinking!!" It became quiet. A drop of water came from the faucet. Then it began again. I gestured to them with an agitated face, and it stopped again. "How can you ask us to stop thinking?" Paige asked. Prue knew the answer, so she said: "She should talk to just one person at a time."  
  
Prue took the leading for this. She suggested to talk to me alone. I couldn't reject that. I was too shy. Prue pushed me into the living room, and gestured to sit down. Her thoughts were telling me what the conversation would be about. She didn't know I had this power. She didn't know that I knew. She wanted to talk about the demon. About the demons.  
  
She started talking. About who they were. I knew it already. About the demons. I knew. About the whole magical world, with them and me and others in it.  
  
I glanced down and with a whispering voice I said it: "I know."  
  
Prue stopped talking. Her thoughts were figuring this out. She couldn't. I hated hearing something private every time again, so I said it again, now a bit louder: "I know."  
  
"How do you know? You were so freaked out when you were first here."  
  
"I just know okay?" My voice got louder, and I glanced up. Prue looked right into my eyes. She wanted to leave.  
  
"Okay, I think I've said everything what needs to be said. I'll get someone else to say the rest that needs to be said."  
  
I knew. But I couldn't say that. That must make her feel uncomfortable. She left. There were raindrops splashing against the windows. I stared at it. Waiting for the next patient. Now I felt uncomfortable.  
  
Leo came in. He heard the whole story. And he didn't understand. The thoughts of him were confusing me. He knew everything what just happened, but he didn't know everything about me. He was thinking all things at the same time. I took a deep breath and looked at him when he sat down beside me.  
  
"Okay, there is something I don't understand. Yesterday you dissapeared. Are you a witch?"  
  
I glanced down to think about what to say.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what happend. I don't know what I am."  
  
I heared him thinking that I couldn't be a witch.  
  
"Why can't I be a witch?"  
  
It just slipped right out of my mouth. Leo looked surprised at me.  
  
"What's that? How could you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
Silence fell into the room. The raindrops were making loud noise againt the windows. Leo waited for an answer. My thoughts were running around. I had to answer something quickly.  
  
A bit louder I asked the same question: "Why can't I be a witch?"  
  
Leo got irritated. "Why are you avoiding my question?"  
  
Again a strong sound went through my head, and I squeezed my eyes. When it was over I opened my eyes. Raindrops fell on me. I was standing somewhere in the city. I was lost. I was confused. A man bounced against me, and looked irritated at me while walking on. He was in a hurry. A lot of people were walking by. Everyone was in a hurry. I was so confused. Just a moment ago I was sitting in the living room, and the next thing I know I'm standing somewhere in the rain on a very crowded place. I started walking very slowly. All the people walking past me had thoughts on their own. My mind got crowded. Through all the people I saw Leo standing on the sidewalk. He looked at me but I couldn't hear his thoughts. There were too many thoughts. But I knew what to do. I had to take his hand. It would bring me to the manor again. Drops were falling on the ground when I stood in the living room. A chill went through my spine. "You think you can handle two people at once?" Leo asked. I glanced up and nodded. He went away to get Phoebe. I was all wet, so I kept standing. I'm still a guest here. They don't know me. I don't know them. Before I could think about what I was doing here anyway, Leo and Phoebe came in. Leo brought a blanket and gave it to me. The voice of Phoebe came through: 'Poor thing..' I put the blanket around me while Phoebe gestured to sit down. With a next chill I did. Leo came straight to the point: "We have to get things straight here. You have to tell us what you know." I glanced down and swallowed. "I have a gift. I know what people are thinking. I know what you are thinking. I can hear it. That's all I know. And I know what you told me today. What Prue told me." They took it well. They were familiar with this. But Phoebe had another question. "Can you tell me why you're dissapearing all the time?" I looked her straight in the eyes. She thought that I wasn't honest enough. They both thought that I wasn't honest enough. Anger and sadness took a place in me. "I'm not lying! I'm telling the thruth! I don't know what happend to me!" My eyes were filled with tears. But I didn't want to cry. I felt the awful sound coming. I stood up while grabbing to my ears and turned my back to Leo and Phoebe. I didn't want to close my eyes. I must not! I don't want to go! Slowly the sound went away and I took my hands off my ears. Worried voices took over. I got confused. I didn't know what thoughts were and what were real voices. I turned around to look at their mouths. Both were moving. I shouldn't be so freaked. I had to rest. This was not what I needed. Words were coming out of my mouth but I couldn't hear myself: "Can you please leave me a moment?" The message got through. They looked at each other and left. I walked to a corner of a room, sat down and slowly I came to senses, while staring to the ground.  
  
I could hear myself breathing. But the sound changed. Two feet stepped in my sight. I glanced up, and saw the same man. The demon. The demon from the alley. We didn't say a word. Slowly I stood up. His eyes became black. My heart was racing. Bit I didn't show him. His hands glowed. I couldn't move. The glowing hand slowly moved towards me. The next moment my heart warmed up. I groaned. The man slowly dissapeared from sight, while I felt the life-energy dying away. I didn't die. My heart was still beating. A deep breath came in me. I could still see, but I couldn't control my eyes. I couldn't control anything. Evil thoughts went through me. The Charmed Ones and Leo came into the room. No thoughts.. Then Phoebe said something: "I'm sorry, but we heared something. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." It came from my smiling mouth. But I didn't say it. Then I realised that I wasn't me anymore. The demon had taken over my body. Then my mouth moved again: "I think I have a problem. The demon was after me. I have to get rid of him." "Looks like you did good thinking." Paige answered. "I will go look in the Book." "I'll go with you." My body took a step forward. The demon had his plans, I couldn't let that happen.  
  
Paige was standing in front of the Book and was flapping the pages. "Hey, I don't even know what this demon looks like.come, stand next to me and you can tell me who it is." The demon got confused. Ideas ran through my mind. "I...I...I don't know it anymore. I can't remember." "Okay, that's okay, I'll just get Phoebe, she knows. But errr. you'll have to come with me." The demon cursed in his thoughts. I wanted to shout it to them. How could they fall for this trap?! I should do this thing. I concetrated as much as I could. All evil thoughts stopped. My sight went black. Then I feel on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around, but there was nobody. The voice of Paige came from the stairs. ,,Mmmm, I smell coffee!" That would mean the demon was there too. As quickly as I could, I stood up and ran from the stairs. Going this way off the stairs was making a lot of noise with every step. I saw Paige turning around and..and me! He was still me! "What was that?" Paige said. While she seemed to look right through me, she shouted for the others. Everyone came running to the hallway. "It just sounded like someone came running down the stairs." Everyone looked to maybe where my feet were. Realizing that they couldn't see me I stared to my surprised face. He looked like he didn't expect this to happen. My body turned around, and the demon spoke: "But anyway, Phoebe, we need your help." I wondered if he had my gift now. The time to think about that didn't come. After a missed conversation they went up the stairs again. I ran upstairs, I didn't want to bump into the demon. Paige and Phoebe went immediately to the old book. My body kept distance. "Don't be shy, come on." Phoebe gestured to the demon to stand next to her. After a small visible hestitation the demon took his steps towards the book, while Paige turned the next page. There was a loud bang and with a blue circle the demon smacked down three feet back. "I knew it! She couldn't be trusted!" Phoebe shouted. And before I knew it, everyone was in the attic. After watching this whole thing, I came to action. The task to destroy this demon was meant for me. Before the demon stood on his feet again, I jumped back in my body. It began to cough. It grabbed my throat, without choking it. A wall of fire formed around us. Our thoughts were fighting. Through the coughing, we both tried to speak. "You....kill!" "No!" I tried to separate us. He tried to keep us together. "We...we wil both.....die!" I had a hard time to speak. To even control my body, but he started to weaken, he wasn't used to this. All our powers mixed up. Some things in the attic just catched fire. We disappeared and appeared two feet further. The wall of fire dissappeared. We teleported many times, all over the attic. "Don't..." With all my strength my body stayed in one place, and with a very loud cry, the fires went away. The evil thoughts were no longer there. My heart was beating fast. My breath slowly went down to normal. I glanced up. They were staring at me. Before I collapsed I whispered: "You're welcome."  
  
'Whatever happened there, it is going to stay in our hearts. There will not be spoken about this. Sometimes a miracle happends. And it will become a myth.' 


End file.
